


Sex and Other Medicines

by devil_on_your_shoulder27384



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Body Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_on_your_shoulder27384/pseuds/devil_on_your_shoulder27384
Summary: Different kinds of coping mechanisms.Post-5x13, in New York.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sex and Other Medicines

By the time he gets through the door of their building, he’s frozen to the bone, his hands so numb that it takes him four tries just to hit the right button in the elevator.

Justin is in the living room, stretched out on the couch with a stylus in his mouth, studying something on his tablet. He’s radiant, so unacceptably gorgeous in his paint-smeared sweats and messy hair that Brian has the urge to turn around and leave until he’s made himself worthy to look at him. 

But then Justin sits up as he hears Brian come in, and the second he notices the shivering and the frozen pallor of his skin, he’s on his feet and across the room. “Hey,” he says, helping Brian out of his coat, rubbing his cold hands. “What’d you do, walk home?”

Brian nods, numbly. Justin stares at him. “I was joking. You _walked_? It’s, like, two degrees out.”

Brian shrugs. “Meeting ended early, the driver wasn’t there. I wanted to be home. So I walked.”

He turns to go take a shower, but Justin catches his arm. “Hey,” he says, real concern in his face now. “What the fuck is up with you?”

“Nothing,” Brian says, hating himself.

“Bullshit,” Justin says. “Tell me.”

His eyes are clear and furious on Brian’s and Brian can’t disobey. He sighs and looks around before he answers.

“We lost Saunders & Tyson,” he says, finally. Justin draws in a breath. 

“Did they say why?” he says.

“They just don’t think we’re the ‘best fit for their needs,’l Brian almost spits. 

Justin slips his small warm hands over his shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? It’s not your fault,” Brian says, feeling the need to start a fight, to snarl, to spar, to goad Justin into hurting him. 

Justin doesn’t take the bait. He doesn’t even speak, just kisses his throat softly, tiny little warm kisses that form spots of heat on Brian’s chilled skin.

“Come on,” Justin murmurs. “Let me warm you up.”

Brian makes a derisive noise. “Like I deserve to have that.”

Justin gives him that clear angry look again. Brian feels himself yield even before Justin speaks.

“You deserve everything,” Justin says, firmly, refusing to look away. “Including being taken care of when you’re sad.”

“When I’ve failed, you mean.”

“No,” Justin says. “I don’t.”

He presses his face to the side of Brian’s neck. “You give me everything I could ever need,” he murmurs. “Let me spoil you for once.”

Brian has to stop himself from laughing out loud. You spoil me every fucking day, Sunshine, he thinks. He looks at Justin’s gorgeous worried eyes and the hopeful half-smile on his decadent mouth, and he gives in. “Okay,” he says, and Justin smiles and kisses him. “Okay,” he says back.

“So,” Brian says, allowing himself to be led to the bedroom. “What does your vision of pampering me include?”

Justin smiles and pushes him against the doorframe to kiss him as he undoes his tie. “First we’re going to make out under the covers until I’m not concerned about you going into hypothermic shock,” he says. Brian chuckles, despite himself.

Justin kisses him again. “Then I’m going to give you the best blowjob of your fucking life.”

Brian sighs. “Promises, promises....”

Justin swats him, grinning. “And while you’re lying there, trying to remember your name-”

“-confident in your skills, aren’t you?”

“-I should be and you know it, asshole,” Justin says, licking hungrily down his neck. “Anyway, after I blow your mind, I’ll give you a nice long massage. And then you can fuck me until I pass out. Or until you pass out, whichever you prefer.”

Brian smiles, sweetly, and kisses him. Wrapped in each other, naked, they make their way to the bed. Justin tucks them in under the blankets. Then he takes Brian’s face in his hands and shoves his tongue unceremoniously down his throat.

Brian kisses back as good as he’s getting, and fuck, it’s good. Justin is warm and soft, his skin like pale silk, and he tastes musky and dark, like home. Justin throws a leg over his waist as they kiss, pulling himself closer, letting Brian’s hard cock rub against his own.

It’s filthy and hot, and Brian permits himself to slip under Justin’s spell and forget everything except for their bodies in this bed, just for now. He wraps his arms around Justin’s shoulders to get him even closer. Justin moans happily and tilts his head for a deeper, dirtier kiss.

“Fuck,” Brian tells him, nosing into his cornsilk hair and breathing deep. “Fuck, your body.”

Justin arches beautifully against him, then rolls Brian on top of him and wraps both legs around his waist. He smiles up, teasingly innocent. “You like my body?” he breathes, biting his lip. Brian licks his lips and stares. He should have a snappy comeback, something to make Justin laugh and kiss him, but he’s having a very hard time thinking about anything but Justin’s soft wet mouth and those big blue eyes, gazing adoringly at him.

“Mmhmmm,” Brian says in agreement, finally, and grabs him and kisses him hungrily, kisses him with his tongue in Justin’s mouth and Justin’s hands tangled in his hair until Justin looks as drunk on it as Brian feels. His eyes are half-lidded and his mouth is swollen and darkened pink. Brian thinks he could probably come just looking at him.

They lie like that, in delicious warmth, devouring each other, for a long time. Then Justin lets of his mouth to declare him thoroughly warmed-up, kisses him once more, hard, and pushes the covers off to the side.

“You’ve raised my expectations pretty damn high for this, just so you know,” Brian says, as Justin begins kissing sweetly down his chest. Justin laughs. “And still,” he says, eyes sparkling, “you have no idea what you’re in for.”

Brian loves blowjobs, and he especially loves blowjobs with Justin, and Justin is so fucking beautiful, and he needs this, he _needs_ it, so for once he kicks all the nagging doubts firmly from his mind and lies back and waits.

Justin takes him all the way in the second he reaches Brian’s dick, slurping him down like he’s a goddamn Popsicle. He flexes the back of his throat over Brian’s cockhead, humming, and Brian curses and grabs for his hair.

Justin pulls back, a little, and starts licking up and down the sides of his cock. His eyelashes are fluttering as he does it, not in a flirting way but like he feels so good he’s losing himself, and when Brian tugs a little on his hair he moans roughly and takes the head into his mouth, digging the tip of his tongue into a sweet spot on Brian that no one else knows about, his special little secret ingredient.

Justin keeps changing up what he’s doing, stroking over his shaft with wet soft-tongued licks, poking his tongue into the slit, sucking obscenely on the head, that mouth stretched in a pretty O when he pulls back. He’s going to draw it out, Brian thinks, and then, a second later, He learned this from me.

But if Justin wasn’t the originator of this technique, he’s certainly the perfector. They’re ten minutes in, and Brian has his hands twisted in the sheets and his back locked in a rigid arch. His throat feels stiff and tight, though he’s sure he’s been making noise, gasps and groans, maybe even a whimper. 

Justin traces the base of his cock with slim fingertips, sucking on his balls as he does. He’s making those greedy noises again, like Brian is a delicacy he hasn’t had in years. He looks up at Brian; his mouth is even redder than before, bruised, his cheeks flushed crimson.

Take me, Brian thinks, nonsensically. Oh, god, just take me, let me be yours.

Justin smiles at him, that smile, that fucking smile. Brian is lost.

Then Justin winks and gets back to work, the ends of his bangs trailing over Brian’s stomach. Brian clenches his fists in the sheets and arches his throat until he’s staring upside-down at the headboard.

It’s been half an hour, at least, the clock on the bedside table said so when he still had the brainpower to read it seconds or days ago. Justin is still licking him like he’s a particularly tasty lollipop and he wants to make him last.

Brian whines, helpless, and Justin looks up. “You need to come?” he murmurs, so gentle. Brian nods, it feels automatic. Justin smiles, kisses him, whispers _okay_ , and then proceeds to lick everywhere on his torso that isn’t Brian’s cock.

You sadistic bastard, Brian wants to moan. You are not making me beg.

It only takes a few more minutes before he realizes he’s wrong, that even his dignity comes second right here, so he clutches at Justin’s hair and gasps “Please, I can’t-” and this time Justin does suck him down, starting slow and increasing his speed, sucking hard. It builds little by little, and then all at once he’s there, choking, spine locking up, and Justin doesn’t stop or falter. He sucks until Brian can’t take it any more, and bats at his head weakly, breathing in harsh gasps. Justin crawls up his body. There’s an escaped droplet of cum on the corner of his mouth; as Brian watches, his body still quivering, his tongue pokes absently out and catches it.

He needs to say something, he thinks, but he can’t think of what it is, and when he opens his mouth he realizes that he doesn’t quite know how to make words anyway. But it’s fine, everything is okay, because Justin is kissing him softly, tasting of sweat and cum, and murmuring loving little things into his ears, and now he’s putting slick warm hands on Brian’s chest, smelling of sandalwood and jasmine, and he’s working the oil into Brian’s cold-chapped skin. It feels heavenly, Justin his own beautiful angel. Brian closes his eyes and lets himself float.

He comes back to himself on his front, Justin rubbing wide relaxing lines alongside his spine. He hums in appreciation and Justin flattens himself over his back and kisses him. “Welcome back,” Justin says, and Brian laughs with a throat that feels like gravel.

“I wasn’t totally out, was I?” he says. There’d been lots of Justin stroking the sweet-smelling oil into his skin, he knows, and little kisses all over his body, Justin’s warm familiar weight always there.

Justin shakes his head. “Not totally,” he says. “But you looked so relaxed, I thought you might fall asleep.”

Brian smiles and stretches. He feels wonderful, loose-limbed, skin soft and moisturized with the oil. “Your services are unbeatable as always, Mr. Taylor.”

Justin turns him over, grinning, and straddles his hips. “I think it’s time for me to collect my fee, then,” he says. Brian grins back.


End file.
